USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints
| author = Rick Sternbach | illustrator = Dan Gauthier, Todd Guenther, Jeanne L. Rogers, Rick Sternbach | publisher = Pocket Books | published = July 1996 | pages = 16 (booklet), 13 (blueprints) | ISBN = ISBN 0671500937 | date = 2353–2370 | stardate = 30789.32–47965.45 }} Description :Senior illustrator Rick Sternbach was one of the first people hired for the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation design team, where he worked for all of its seven blockbuster seasons. He has also contributed his talent and energy to the Star Trek® film series as well as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine® and Star Trek: Voyager™. And Sternbach is the co-author, with Michael Okuda, of Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, which has an incredible half million copies in print.'' :Now he brings you on an incredible journey inside the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D with STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION BLUEPRINTS. From the bridge, to engineering, to the ship's holodecks, these exciting, detailed blueprints reveal every deck, every corridor, and every corner of the ''Starship Enterprise™. This is an unprecedented look inside the ship that has taken millions of television viewers and filmgoers into the farthest reaches of space. With thirteen huge (22" by 34") blueprints and an exclusive sixteen-page booklet, these blueprints are a must for every Star Trek fan.'' Summary The thirteen blueprints are labelled as 'screens', and display the internal and external arrangement of the Enterprise-D. * Screen 1 - External arrangement: Dorsal surface plan view * Screen 2 - External arrangement: Ventral surface plan view * Screen 3 - External arrangement: Fore, aft, and starboard elevation views * Screen 4 - Internal arrangement: Starboard cutaway view; plan views of decks 1 & 2 * Screen 5 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 3-5 * Screen 6 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 6-7 * Screen 7 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 8-9 * Screen 8 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 10-11 * Screen 9 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 12-14 * Screen 10 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 15-25 * Screen 11 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 26-33 * Screen 12 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 34-38 * Screen 13 - Internal arrangement: Plan view of decks 39-42; symbol key for hardware and room spaces References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Starships and vehicles :Captain's yacht • cetacean lifeboat • ( ) • lifeboat (ASRV) • type-6 shuttlecraft • type-8 shuttlecraft • type-15 shuttlepod • type-15A shuttlepod • • • • • • Enterprise-D internal locations :aid station • arboretum • battle bridge • bridge • cargo bay • cetacean navigation lab • cetacean ops • conference room • corridor • deuterium tank • gymnasium • holodeck • intensive care ward • Jeffries tube • main shuttlebay • quarters • ready room • sensor maintenance • shuttlebay • sickbay • stellar cartography • Ten-Forward Locations :Mars • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Dyson Sphere • Earth • Mir Races and cultures :Betazoid • Dolphin • Human • Klingon • Takaya's whale Cardassian • Ferengi • Romulan • Trill States and organizations :Starfleet United Federation of Planets • United States Air Force • United States Navy Science and technology :airlock • bussard collector • computer core • docking port • formation light • inertial dampener • navigational deflector • pattern buffer • replicator • structural integrity field • tractor beam • transporter • turbolift Propulsion :antimatter injector • antimatter pod • EPS conduit • impulse coil • impulse engine • impulse reactor • thruster • warp core • warp nacelle Tactical systems :phaser array • photon torpedo • deflector grid Ranks and titles :captain • commander • counselor • doctor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander Other references :Galaxy Class Starship Development Project • primary hull • secondary hull Timeline Chronology * stardates 30789.32 (2353) to 47965.45 (2370) Appendices Related work Images shuttlebay, upper main (deck 3), Galaxy-class.jpg|The upper main shuttlebay on deck three. shuttlebay, main (deck 4), Galaxy-class.jpg|The main shuttlebay on deck four. cetacean habitable areas, deck 13.jpg|Cetacean living quarters & computer core on deck 13. cetacean lifeboat.jpg|Cetacean lifeboat emplacements and a Takaya's whale & dolphins. External links * category:books category:reference books